


To Dance

by seritha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day 2: Dancing, F/F, Fleurmione Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seritha/pseuds/seritha
Summary: Fleurmione week 2021.Hermione has always loved to dance and she hoped one day to find someone who would dance with her forever.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105
Collections: Fleurmione Week 2021.1





	To Dance

Hermione had grown up with a love for dancing. She’d watched her parents dancing together every night as she grew up. When she was big enough, they began to teach her to dance. As a child, they’d enrolled her in dance classes. To everyone’s surprise, she’d excelled at that just like she did with her school work. She’d always hoped to find someone who would dance with her the way her parents danced. 

When she went off to school, she only danced during the summer months, never giving up on her only passion outside of school. No one knew about her secret passion or the hours she spent in the empty classrooms of Hogwarts practicing. 

That was until the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived. They had taken over the quiet corner of their world. Hermione didn’t care for their presence or the tournament that her best friend was now stuck in. 

To work out her frustration, she fell back on the things that mattered, her dancing. 

Trapped away in a classroom, music filling the room, she danced. Wrapped in a world away, she let her frustrations go. Danced until sweat dripped down her body and slickened the floor. She moved with grace and poise. Intent on letting go of the things she couldn’t control. Lost in her world, she would not fail. She would save her best friend no matter what it took. 

She didn’t hear the door open, didn’t see the pair of eyes that watched her every movement. Couldn’t see the sparkle in their eye as they saw something no one in the wizarding world had witnessed. She was in her world. In her element. 

As the music came to an end, she finished her final spin and found herself staring at passionate blue eyes. Stunned to see someone in her space, she took an involuntary step back. Her perfect bubble popping around her when she realized she’d been caught. Red faced, she met the gaze head on, head held high. 

The blonde smiled at her in a way that had never been directed at her. Something about the look seemed familiar but she couldn’t place it. She watched, wary, as the blonde pulled out her wand and with a simple wave the music began again. Hermione tilted her head, curious to know what this woman was doing. 

Dropping her cloak from around her shoulders, she approached Hermione. Eyes intent on the other woman. She took slow, careful steps, moving to the beat that had Hermione rolling her eyes. A chuckle escaped the blonde but she didn’t stop moving. Her heels clicked against the stone and Hermione waited for her to approach. Sweat trickled down her forehead and her spine. 

She stopped scant inches from her, eyes dancing with humor as she quirked an eyebrow. Holding out her hand between them, Hermione considered her next move. She could see where this was going or she could turn and walk out of the room. Curiosity seemed to win out as she took the offered hand. 

Together they danced. One leading, then the other. Their eyes held as they moved, dancing around the room in perfect sync. Hermione found herself smiling at the other woman, impressed with her skill. Moving, constantly moving. Pushing and pulling against the other, seeing how far they were willing to go. She twirled Hermione, pulling her closer each time until they were pressed tight against the other as the music came to a dramatic conclusion. 

Panting, they stayed that way, arms wrapped around each other, eyes locked. 

Hermione couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so in sync with someone. They hadn’t spoken a word to each other and yet her heart was racing in her chest. She found something in someone that she had never found in someone else. 

A bell sounded in the distance, indicating their time had come to an end. 

Slowly, as if she couldn’t bare to part, the blonde took a step back. Her eyes held Hermione’s and Hermione found herself stepping forward, causing the blonde to back away. They moved back until the blonde’s back hit the wall, smirking at the blonde Hermione pressed against her. 

“Hello, Fleur,” Hermione whispered. 

“Hermione.” 

Shaking her head, Fleur smirked at the other girl. 

“You seem to have figured out something that no one else knows,” Hermione remarked. 

“I wondered where you got off to every day.” 

Hermione hummed and took a step back. Fleur watched her go, keeping an eye on her as she began to gather her things. 

“You’re a beautiful dancer.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You shouldn’t hide your skill from the world.” 

“I don’t see how it has anything to do with this world,” Hermione remarked as she began to put her things into her bag. 

“I am sure that you will find cause to put it to good use.” 

Hermione shrugged and put her cloak on. Fleur reached out, taking her hand and letting Hermione pull her from the wall. They headed out the door, going their separate ways once they exited into the hall. 

====== 

Hermione found herself not being able to concentrate the following days. Between taking care of Harry and Ron, she’d not found any time to be by herself. When she did get away to practice, she felt as if something was missing. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it but something just felt off about the moment. It didn’t hold the same glow that it usually did. It left her feeling lost. 

She collapsed onto the floor, frustrated with herself. The music played in the background, filling the room with its soft melody. Groaning, she rose to her feet, taking a deep breath. Without thought, she turned on her toes and let herself drown in the music. Each step an extension of the last. Letting herself drown in the moment. 

As she moved, her concentration began to slip. The sound of Harry’s and Ron’s voices invaded her carefully crafted world. Stealing her thoughts and making her movements hesitant. Her foot slipped and she let out a frustrated huff. 

A hand touched her shoulder and she felt her shoulders stiffen. The hand was smooth against her shoulder and it sent chills down her spine. The hand slowly moved down her arm, sliding their fingers together. She felt the press of breasts against her back and found herself pushing back against her. Closing her eyes, she let herself be guided by the sure hand on her hip. Moved by the confident hand, she allowed herself to be moved with the time of the music. 

The sound of her best friend’s voice faded to the back of her mind as she twirled around the room. Together, they moved with the ease of long practice, though that was far from the case. Still, the sure hands kept her grounded. Brought her back to the moment and let herself be lost in the music. She was dragged back against the firm press of another, her hands sliding into silky smooth hair. Her hips swaying in time with another’s. They danced until the music ended. 

“Thank you,” Hermione said into the silence. 

“What is wrong?” 

“Harry and Ron.” 

Fleur nodded her head in understanding. The whole school knew about the boys falling out. It was almost as interesting as everyone speculating as to how Harry ended up in the competition. Hermione had been run ragged over between taking care of the boys and Fleur had watched with growing concern. When she had seen the frustration, she had done the only thing she could think of and drew her into a dance. 

It seemed to be the one thing Hermione needed more than anything else. To just live in the moment of music and dance. She’d never danced with anyone else like she danced with Hermione. With such passion. It had left her feeling lost for the last several days. When she saw how much she was hurting, she knew that she could help. Now, standing here, she found herself lost all over again. This had everything to do with the younger girl pressed against her. She was consumed by the feelings that Hermione brought out in her. 

She could still remember the smile, the challenge in her eyes when she’d asked her to dance. How they’d moved flawlessly around the room. Neither of them missing a beat as they pushed against the other. 

Now, she stood here, holding Hermione close, and found she never wanted to leave. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I did, with you.” 

Fleur smiled despite herself, hugging Hermione closer. Hermione’s hand covered hers, linking their fingers together. 

“What do you need?” 

“This.” 

Hermione lifted her wand, setting the music playing again. Turning to face her, Hermione looped her arm around Fleur’s neck and they danced. 

============ 

“What are you waiting for?” Hermione asked, a coy smile on her face. 

Fleur looked up from where she sat on the ground, sweat seeping down her arms. She playfully glared up at Hermione but took the offered hand. She got to her feet, keeping an eye on Hermione’s movements. They had been at it for hours and Fleur felt exhaustion set in but one look at Hermione had her straightening her back. She was up for a challenge. 

Hermione insisted on testing her, pushing her past her breaking point and beyond. They had been dancing three times a week since that night together. This was the time both of them looked forward to. If they weren’t dancing, they were having long discussions about everything they loved and hated. 

“You to challenge me,” Fleur teased as she pulled Hermione flush against her. 

Hermione chuckled as she wrapped her arms around her neck. 

“How should I challenge you? Was today not challenge enough?” 

“I’m standing, aren’t I?” 

Hermione laughed, a full-throated laugh. 

“Will you come to the Yule Ball with me?” Hermione asked. 

“Hmmm, I don’t know,” Fleur teased. “What do I get?” 

“To dance with me, all night, in front of everyone.” 

“Tempting,” Fleur replied as she began to sway. They moved together, no music playing, just the sound of their own hearts beating. 

“Is that a yes, or no?” 

“Yes.” 

Hermione smiled, leaning up to place a kiss on her cheek. 

“How are Harry and Ron doing?” 

“Better since the first task. They seemed to have made up and I have a lot of free time on my hands.” 

“Or you used to,” Fleur remarked as she kissed her forehead. 

“We have been spending a lot of time together,” Hermione teased her back. “I quite enjoy it.” 

“I hope so.” 

Fleur whirled her around the room, making sure they stayed close together. They were lost together, content in the world they created. 

“You’re perfect,” Hermione whispered. 

“Far from it but thank you.” 

“You fit me perfectly.” 

Fleur smiled at her, a flush rising to her cheeks. 

============= 

Hermione could feel her nerves gathering as she descended the stairs. Ginny was at her side, a brilliant smile on her face. 

“We are going to have a wonderful night,” Ginny told her, excitement filling her. 

“We are.” 

“Wait till the boys see who you’re going with.” 

Hermione laughed at her friend’s antics. 

They approached the Great Hall and Hermione’s eyes scanned the area. Her heart stopped the moment her eyes met Fleur’s. The world faded just like it did when they danced. She had it bad. They’d been flirting with each other for weeks and neither seemed to be in a hurry to make a move. Tonight, Hermione would. She’d found someone who lit her world up like no one else had. 

“You’ve got it bad,” Ginny remarked. 

“I know.” 

Ginny grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking any further. 

“Are you going to do something about it?” 

“I am.” 

Ginny squealed, jumping up and down, drawing the attention from the others. Hermione ignored them as she tried to quiet the other girl. 

“Will you keep it down?” Hermione pleaded. 

“This is just so exciting. You told me about your study dates with her and I thought you would have done something by now.” 

“I should have but I asked her to the Ball, that counts for something.” 

“Excuse me,” Fleur said as she appeared behind them. Hermione took a deep breath before turning to face Fleur, a smiling lighting up her face. “Ready?” 

Hermione nodded as she took the offered hand and let Fleur led her to where the other champions waited. Harry looked at her, stunned into silence, by both her appearance and her choice of partner. Smiling at him, she turned to face the doors to the Great Hall, linking her arm with Fleur’s. When the doors opened, they entered the Hall. Hermione could hear the whispers and see the shocked looks on everyone’s faces but she didn’t care. She was with Fleur and that was all that mattered to her. 

Sitting next to Fleur, she pressed against her side and kept her hand linked with hers throughout the course of dinner. They chatted with the rest of the table but Hermione felt her nerves grow the closer they got to the time to dance. She’d never shown anyone her skills outside of her family and Fleur. She had no idea how they’d react to seeing her proficient at something other than school. 

Fleur squeezed her hand as if sensing her distress. Turning to face her, Hermione smiled at the concern shining in her eyes. Fleur returned her smile and when the time came, they rose with confidence and made their way onto the dance floor. 

Wrapping her arm around Fleur, she took her other hand and prepared for the music to start. Fleur smiled at her, pulling her closer than was necessary. Hermione chuckled, pleased by Fleur’s attempts to take her mind off of what was about to happen. When the music started, they moved. They moved as they had been doing from the beginning. In perfect sync. Hermione didn’t care about anyone but the woman in her arms. In a place that no one could touch. Here, in this moment, she knew that nothing would keep them apart. A surety that she had never felt with someone in her life. 

They danced with precision and grace. Not once looking away from the other. 

As the music drew to a close, Hermione did the only thing she could think of. She pulled Fleur’s head down to her own and kissed her.


End file.
